1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a loading device for disc cassettes, wherein a disc cassette is inserted horizontally into a cassette holder in a cassette inserting position which is then lowered to a cassette loading position on a turntable while remaining substantially horizontal, and it is most suitable to apply this invention to the loading device for micro floppy disc cassettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional loading device for disc cassettes of this sort, the disc cassette is manually inserted into the cassette holder rather than being inserted automatically by a motor. Therefore, when inserted, the disc cassette is often inclined, and particularly in case of a two sided disc drive apparatus, is apt to come into heavy contact with an upper head and cause damage thereto. In the conventional loading device, it is necessary to provide room between the cassette holder and the disc cassette, and this room causes the disc cassette to be inclined easily. In addition, the upper head of the two sided disc drive apparatus is to be arranged near the top face of the cassette holder.
Further, in the case of the conventional loading device, the cassette holder is lowered from the cassette inserting position to the cassette loading position by the force of a spring. Therefore, when roughly inserted in the cassette holder, the disc cassette is lowered rapidly, so that the upper and lower heads, between which the disc is sandwiched, collide impulsively with each other and are apt to be damaged.